I Am Kisara
by Akina Sachi
Summary: Kisara is reincarnated three thousand years later. She promised that she would be stronger when Kaiba left her in her past life. Then she meets him again. Will she be able to let someone that hurt her so badly back into her life? Rated T for death.
1. New Town, New Friends

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I had _that_ dream again. The dream that has me relaxed and calm in the beginning, filled with warmth and hope. But towards the middle, anxiety fills my heart, waiting and waiting for something I would never have. And at the end, shadows overtake me. I have lost the one thing I treasure most.

I thought of him. _Him. _On one hand, he made me feel protected, that I had someone to count on. That makes my mind overflow with anger, into the shadows that I myself told him not to go into. Shadows that contrast so much with my white hair.

I know that those dreams are my memories. I know about my past life in Ancient Egypt as the girl who looked different from everyone else. I was reincarnated three thousand years later by the gods for a reason. Though I don't know what the reason is, I know that there is one.

I got changed, brushed my teeth, and went through my whole daily hygiene routine, careful not to put on any makeup that washes the color out of my face completely. Then I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. The city was different from my former homes. My dad and I move around a lot, so I've never been in one place for long. I used to complain about moving and whine about just making friends. But I'll be glad when I get out of this noisy, polluted city.

I walked through the doors of Domino High and weaved through the crowds of people in the hallways to get the main office. The secretary looked up as I came in.

"Hello, I'm Kisara," I said, "I'm starting at Domino High today."

"Oh, yes!" She smiled brightly, "I was expecting you! Here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you have any questions, just come and ask me!" She handed me a folder with some papers in it.

"Okay, thanks. Bye," I walked out of the office.

I went to math, my first subject. When I got there, the first thing that caught my attention was a short boy with spiky hair, I'm sure I've seen him before, but I don't know where. He was talking to a girl with short, brown hair, a boy with long, blond hair and a green jacket, a dark-haired, tall boy, and a boy with long, white hair and a striped blue and white shirt.

The boy with the spiky hair saw me and his eyes widened with surprise. He whispered something to his friends and they all turned to look at me, their expressions mirroring that of the spiky-haired boy.

The teacher came in and everyone went to their seats. I slid into a chair next to the girl with the short brown hair. I could feel her occasionally look at me during class. What was her problem?

After a long forty-five minutes of geometric formulas, the bell rang, signaling the end of math. I grabbed my books and walked out of the room, only to be stopped by the spiky haired boy and his minions. Oh, joy.

"Hey, your name's Kisara, right?" The boy asked, "I'm Yugi."

"Yeah, how do you know?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly

"Umm…well….I saw your name on your notebook?" He replied, turning the color of a tomato.

"Sure, whatever your problems are, stop stalking me," I said, turning on my heels and walking down the hallway.

My next class was social studies, which was my best subject. But I had it with _Yugi_ or whatever his name is. We were studying Ancient Egypt, which I'm really good at. Having lived there, it would have been a little sad if I wasn't good at it.

I knew the answer to every question. I mean, it's helpful if the question is about Ra the sun god when you actually worshipped him at one point. But the thing was, Yugi also knew all the answers. These questions were hard; I doubt anyone from this century would know which god were which by just looking at Ancient Egyptian carvings. I concluded that he was probably just one of those nerds that looked things up on the internet just so that they would know more than everyone else. But still, it bothered me for some reason.

At lunch, I looked at the lunch tables, all with their cliques. Most people here don't come in the middle of the year, and anyways, they've all known each other since kindergarten. I was the new outcast. Just like in my past life. So I decided to go outside and eat. I took my lunch and sat outside underneath a tree.

Just as I was about to bite into my apple, I felt someone standing in front of me. It was some weird guy with blond hair and wearing a gray sweatshirt. Now I remember, this was the guy that some shallow cheerleaders were squealing over.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm Ryan," He said with an arrogant crooked grin, "Would you like some company?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied coolly. I didn't want to spend lunch with some egotistical imbecile.

He looked taken aback, which made me very happy. "You're new, so you don't understand. You should be honored that I even made the effort to be here."

"I do understand, and I don't want to have lunch with a trivial moron," I said, smiling smugly.

His face turned red with anger and he cursed at me under his breath. This guy was obviously not used to being turned down. Well, I really couldn't care less. Then he grabbed my wrist, which actually hurt. I twisted my arm away and started back to the cafeteria. He walked behind me and I was getting extremely freaked out, so I started running. He ran too, faster than I was. I ran as hard as I could, and I was running out of breath. I turned a corner and ran into an alley. NO! This was a dead end! I turned to see if I could run back, but he was walking toward me.

He grabbed my wrist again, twisting my arm. He took something out of his pocket; I couldn't see what it was in the darkness. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. But I realized that this place was deserted. He laughed into my neck and I saw what he had. A knife.

He put the knife to my cheek and cut into my skin. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me scream, but it hurt. He dug the knife deeper into my skin making my whole body fill with pain. But suddenly, the knife fell to the ground and the guy toppled backward, landing with a thud. I turned to see Jonouchi and Honda, standing there, looking concerned.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Ancient Egypt

"Are you okay?" Jonouchi asked, concerned. I was laying on the ground, still paralyzed with fear from what happened just a few seconds ago. Ryan was in the corner, Jonouchi and Honda apparently knocked him out.

"We should get you to the nurse, that cut looks like it hurts," Honda said, "I don't know how we're going to explain this to the nurse, but we'll figure something out. We can't tell the nurse about Ryan, she's going to find that we knocked him out."

Jonouchi and Honda helped me from the ground and walked me back to school. The numbness fell from my body and the cut started hurting. We walked across the schoolyard and into the school. The nurse was a round woman with a bright smile and a cheery demeanor.

"Hey Nurse Renan. Kisara got this cut, can u fix it for her?" Jonouchi asked.

"Holy cow Kisara, how did you get that cut?" The nurse exclaimed. I searched my mind for a plausible excuse, hoping the nervousness didn't show on my face.

"I fell on a rock outside," I said, holding my breath that the nurse would believe me. Fortunately, she was one of the nurses that would believe just about anything. She struck up a conversation that I was barely listening to while disinfecting and bandaging my cut.

We went to our classes after leaving the nurse's office. We had the same class; Language Arts. When we got to the class, Yugi, Anzu, and Bakura were also there.

"Jonouchi, Honda, you are late….again," The Language Arts teacher stated coldly, "And you are Kisara, I presume?" He looked pointedly at me, "Not a great start to your school career at Domino High. Go sit down at your seats. Kisara, you will be sitting with Yugi."

"But we were just-" I started.

"I said, go sit in your seats," The teacher interrupted, looking at me frostily.

We walked to our seats and I felt anger boil inside me, a feeling I get often. He didn't even know the whole story! He didn't know that some freak chased me into an alley and was about to _kill_ me but thanks to Jonouchi and Honda, I'm not dead! And were we supposed to just let the cut stay there and get infected? I sat down next to Yugi, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We will be practicing creative writing this unit in class," The teacher explained, "You all will be going into groups of six and writing a story. I don't care what your story is about. Now, get into groups. The people not in groups in five minutes will be put into groups of my choosing."

Everyone scrambled to get into groups. I figured that I'd be put into a random group with those people that don't have friends. Great.

"Hey Kisara," I turned to see Yugi waving at me, "Would you like to join our group?"

I smiled and walked over to the table they were sitting at.

"So we were thinking of writing a story about Ancient Egypt," Anzu told me, "Since you and Yugi seem to know so much about it." They all looked at each other knowingly, I have no idea why.

"Sure!" I agreed, ignoring the strange looks. Ancient Egypt is my favorite topic, I know a lot about it, living there and all.

"Yeah, so we'll all go to my grandpa's game shop after school!" Yugi said brightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, we went to the Kame Game shop.

"Hey grandpa!" Yugi shouted as we entered the shop.

His grandpa came and smiled at us happily. But when he saw me, a look of surprise came into his eyes.

"Oh, yes, hello!" He said, regaining composure. This whole group of people around Yugi looks at me weirdly. I found that strange, but I didn't find it very important.

We sat down at a table and started to work on our project. Actually, we were talking and barely even working. After a while, Yugi became quiet. His expression was serious and thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about, Yugi?" I asked.

"What? Oh," Yugi looked up, startled, "It's just….were you someone reincarnated from three thousand years ago?" He blurted out quickly.

I sat there, startled. How did he know about my secret? Why him? My dad doesn't even know about my past life. I looked to Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Bakura. They were sitting there, expectantly, unsurprised. My mind spun with confusion. The only people supposed to know are......

_Flashback_

_I was in Ancient Egyptian marketplace. Smells of food filled the hot, dry air as my five year old self shopped with my mother. I held bundles of food that we just traded for in one hand._

_"Mama!" I tugged on my mother's skirt with my free hand._

_"Shhh, Kisara," She quieted me, "The pharaoh and his young son are coming."_

_I watched as a man and a woman draped in gold and the most transparent fabric were carried on chairs down the streets. They had the most elaborate jewels and the finest foreign clothes on their chairs. Behind them, a boy, not much older than I, was also being carried. His spiky red, blond, and black hair was adorned with a gold headdress. He was wearing jewelry on all his limbs._

_"That's the future pharaoh, Kisara," My mother whispered to me, "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to marry him when you're older, you _are_ about the same age," She joked. I was just about to agree and laugh when something caught my eye._

_A boy, the same age as the pharaoh's son, was being carried behind the pharaoh's family. He had brown hair and was wearing a white headdress. He wore a white tunic and looked nice. We caught each other's eyes and smiled, as if sharing a secret joke._

_"No, mama," I declared to my mother, "I want to marry him!" I pointed at the boy._

_My mother laughed, I knew she thought it was impossible. She never would have guessed that I would actually love that boy, and that he would hurt me so badly._

"You're the reincarnation of the young pharaoh," I said quietly. That's why I thought he looked familiar. The confusion of my mind subsided and I understood this clearly.

"Actually, his soul lived in me for quite some time," Yugi explained, everyone's expressions became quite sad.

"What!" I shouted, surprised, "His soul lived inside you?" Confusion showed clearly on my face.

They explained everything, from the Millennium Puzzle to him going into the afterlife. Everyone looked upset at the mention of the pharaoh leaving; Anzu's eyes even began to fill with tears.

"He was our friend," Anzu whispered, "A really good friend," She smiled through her tears.

"Hey, Kisara. Do you want a duel deck?" Jonouchi asked suddenly, "You did have the soul of one of the most powerful monsters."

"That's a great idea!" Yugi exclaimed, "We can get the cards here, my grandpa does own a game shop, after all."

"Oh, you don't ha-" I started to say. But everyone had already gone off to the Duel Monsters cards. Honestly, I did always want one. I watched my friends play it all the time, but I've never been able to get the cards.

After about an hour, my duel deck was complete. It was a good mix of monsters, spell cards, and trap cards. It was mostly dragons though, because my soul _was _a blue-eyes white dragon.

"Sorry we couldn't get you a blue-eyes white dragon," Bakura apologized, the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but if any of us ever find one, we know who to give it to!" Yugi said, ever the optimist.

"It's okay, guys," I smiled, "Thanks for helping me build my deck." I might not have gotten the blue-eyes white dragon, but this deck was great! Not only did my friends help me choose it (two of which are two of the best duelists in the world), but I feel like this deck reflected my personality. It reflected my personality now, but it also had subtle hints of my character in my past life.

By the time I got back to my house, it was dark. I fell asleep smiling, thinking of my new duel deck.

I was walking through the halls the next day at school, talking to Yugi and the others. But then I saw someone in the halls. I felt dizzy and scared. I didn't know he went to this school! I never would have come if I knew! I avoided him while walking to my classroom, keeping my head down so that he wouldn't recognize me. I was so concerned with keeping my head down that I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm-" I started to apologize to the person I just walked into. But then I saw his blue eyes staring down at me. It was Seto Kaiba.


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Okay, there's going to be a duel in this chapter. I'm cutting it short because I don't know how to write duels. And if the duel monster isn't real, or that isn't its real power, sorry, the internet can only do so much**

I looked up at him briefly to see surprise fill his eyes. Then mumbling an apology, I ran to the bathroom

I pushed open the doors of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My already pale face was paler than usual, making me look like I've seen a ghost. Technically, it's half true.

I looked in the mirror again and saw Anzu behind me.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked, her face overflowing with worry.

"I-I saw-S-Seto K-K-Kaiba," I stammered.

"Kaiba? You know him? Yeah, Yugi saved him from committing suicide about a year ago. He was about to jump off a building because Yugi was beating him in Duel Monsters. Then Yugi saved Kaiba's soul from being trapped in a Duel Monsters card. For some reason, he still doesn't like us very much," A hint of confusion passed over Anzu's face, "Anyways, we should get to class."

Realizing that she didn't see that part of the story when she went into the pharaoh's memories, I walked out of the bathroom and found Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura there waiting for me outside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. I tried telling them it was nothing, but they wouldn't stop asking unless I told them. Taking a deep breath, I went into deep crevices of my past life and told them the story.

_Flashback_

_Watching my mother on her bed, tears were pouring out of my eyes. She was the one that always believed in me and encouraged me._

_"Mama, don't die," I sobbed._

_"Don't cry," She smiled weakly, "I'll be in the afterlife watching over you. Don't you want me to be in a better place?"_

_I nodded with emphasize, "I'll come with you as soon as I can!" thinking of suicide._

_"No, Kisara!" She said, horrified, "Promise that you'll live as long as the gods want you to. You still have so many things to experience in your life. Swear to me that you'll do whatever it takes to live."_

_"B-But," I wept. "Okay, I promise."_

_"Remember your promise, Kisara," She said dimly. Then her soul went into the afterlife. I sat by her bed, shuddering with my sobs._

_A few years later, Priest Seto, the boy in the procession I saw when I was young, found me, nearly dead on the streets. I found out that my soul was the blue-eyes white dragon. The stronger your will to live, the stronger your soul. This was what became of my promise to my mother. Priest Seto locked me up inside the palace because he wanted my soul for himself._

_I started loving him almost as much as I loved my mother. Except in a different way. I cared about him more than the moon and the stars. And for a while, I suppose he cared about me too. But then something happened._

_Priest Seto killed me. Only because he wanted my soul. Just like all the other arrogant fools in the world, he wanted power, and my soul was the key to his infinite power. He thought he had a ka to rival the gods. All my love for him disintegrated when I found out why he loved me._

_When I went to the afterlife, my heart lightened at the thought of seeing my mother again. My face brightened as I floated upwards. But then, I was stopped by Osiris, god of the dead. He explained that I wouldn't be going to the afterworld. I would get another chance at life, but for a reason. He just wouldn't tell me the reason, telling me that "it was my personal journey"._

_I vowed to make myself stronger, not so easily hurt by people like the Priest Seto._

When I finished my story, Jonouchi was seething.

"That stupid-" He started to say, but was held back from cursing by Anzu.

"You know, we should just go to class," Anzu glared at Jonouchi while covering his mouth with her hand.

"Umm…you guys go on. I don't feel well, I'm going to go home," Actually, I felt fine, and Yugi and the others knew it. But they didn't say anything; they simply nodded and told me to feel better soon. Thank god tomorrow was a weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sunday, I woke up feeling like something was going to happen. Then I slapped myself on the head because of how stupid I was. It's my birthday! I was planning to spend it alone. The only friends I have are Yugi and the others, and I doubt they knew my birthday. My dad was on a business trip….again. There was a knock on the door. I got up from my breakfast and opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yugi and the others were standing in my doorway, holding presents.

Apparently, they looked through my school files (Honda knew how to hack into school computers) and saw my birthday. I was touched that someone would do something so nice! I was grinning like an idiot as they made themselves comfortable in my room.

"Oh, Kisara, do you want to go to my grandpa's store?" Yugi asked, "We can celebrate your birthday there."

We all walked to the Kame Shop, which, surprisingly, wasn't far. I was even getting used to the noisy streets around me. As I went through the doors of the game shop, I saw a face smiling at me.

"Shinkou!" I exclaimed. Shinkou Fenikku was one of my best friends in my old town. Her curly dark brown hair was pulled up into her usual ponytail, and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and khaki pants

"You're still short!" I said happily, at least some things never change.

"Uh, no! I'm just _vertically challenged_," She joked, but she knew she was short, "Anyways, I heard you got a duel deck. Let's duel!"

We borrowed Jonouchi and Yugi's duel disks and started to duel. After a while, I only had 2900 life points while Shinkou still had 3600.

"Ha! Now I summon my Firebird, and attack you!" Shinkou said, smug.

With a stream of red fire coming out of the Firebird's mouth, my life points went down to 200. The smoke was still swirling around me as I drew another card. Yes! Now there was no way she was going to win!

"I sacrifice Kuriboh and Maidservant of the Clocktower to summon…Victory Dragon!" I shouted, "Victory Dragon, attack Shinkou!"

The Victory Dragon let out a burst of yellow energy, extinguishing Shinkou's life points.

"Yeah! Great job, Kisara!" Anzu came running to me.

"Yup, really dramatic," Bakura laughed.

Everyone was still congratulating me when the door opened. Seto Kaiba came in, his long white coat blowing behind him. Jonouchi and Honda glared at him while Anzu, Bakura, and Yugi looked at me, worried.

"I'd like to speak with Kisara," He said simply.


	4. The Designer, The Warrior, & The Farmer

I followed Kaiba outside the store, giving him death stares. He turned and I studied his face. He looked the same as he did three thousand years ago, less tan, but otherwise the same. He still had the look of someone that got what he wanted when he wanted it.

"What?" I asked coldly, glaring.

"I'd like to ask you, do you know that you lived three thousand years ago?" Kaiba got straight to the point; his dark blue eyes pierced my light ones.

"Yes, I do remember. And yes, I also remember that you were there too, but you obviously didn't care much about my life," I said crossing my arms.

"What?" He looked shocked, "What do you mean I di-"

"You're a very good actor, Seto. But I'm afraid your dramatic skills won't be very affective this time. You just let me die, Kaiba. You wouldn't have done that if you cared about me that much." That caught him off-guard. He was silent for some time.

"Fine, Kisara. And there was another reason I asked to speak with you." He handed me a Duel Monsters card. I flipped it over.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" It was my turned to look shocked, "But there's only-"

"Three in the world, I know. That was the one that belonged to Yugi's grandfather, you know, the one that I supposedly _ripped up_. I didn't actually rip it up. It was a decoy, I can get as many of those as I want. I just choose to actually use the real cards, I want to win because I worked hard for my cards, not because I faked one. Anyways, I ripped up the decoy, but I saved the real one. Give it back to him," He said, his eyes were softer now, less piercing.

I was speechless as he walked away. Then I broke down and started crying. How dare he kill me, and then make me cry! I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand, then walked back into the store.

"Here, Mr. Mutou" I said to Yugi's grandpa, giving him the card, "Kaiba wanted you to have this back." I told them the whole story while they stared in surprise.

"Well, thank you, Kisara. But I want you to have it," Yugi's grandpa said, giving it back to me, "You were destined for this card."

Again, I was speechless. I took the card numbly. For a few moments, you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Hey!" A voice broke the silence, "Did we miss anything?"

I turned to see my friends Hayari Megami and Kansei Nanoko.

"Well, obviously, we did," Hayari said, seeing my tear streaked face, "Kansei! I told you not to get distracted coming here! And look, now we missed something!" She fumed.

"What got her distracted?" Shinkou asked.

"She saw a bird," Hayari gave Kansei her signature death glare.

"But it was _blue_!" Kansei argued, making Shinkou sigh in disbelief.

"And _Shinkou_!" Hayari turned her glare on Shinkou, "I know you have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever, but you should at least dress decently for Kisara's birthday!"

"Anyways," I said, interrupting Hayari before she killed Shinkou, "How did you get here?"

"We were going to visit you at your old school," Hayari said, suddenly smiling, "But we met your friends," She nodded at Yugi and the others, "They were trying to go into your school record to find some friends from your old town to cheer you up. So we told them that we were your best friends, and they invited us over here, and oh my god is that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"Why yes, thanks for noticing," I grinned.

We were all sitting at a table in the Kame Shop, talking and eating shrimp tempura.

"Hey, you know," I said, "Shinkou, Hayari, and Kansei remember past life too."

"Thanks for getting our permission to tell everyone, Kisara," Shinkou rolled her eyes.

"Well," I continued, ignoring that comment, "Shinkou was a Greek warrior in her past life, she cut her hair short and dressed up like a guy to be able to fight in the war. Hayari was the dress designer for a French queen, and Kansei lived just outside Ancient Egypt.

"Really?" Bakura was wide-eyed

"Yup," Kansei answered, "That's how we became friends in the first place."

"Yeah, that and when we had to restrain Hayari from throwing an apple at a teacher," Shinkou laughed.

"You know what?" Hayari's violet eyes glared, "That teacher was annoying. Let's go shopping!" She smiled again.

"NO! Absolutely not! I'm NOT going shopping!" Shinkou argued

"Fine, where do you want to go, then?" Hayari asked.

"I don't know, the museum?" Shinkou asked.

So we went the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum, to see that stone slab that Yugi is on. But suddenly, I got dizzy and lightheaded. I heard voices in my head and faintly heard my Jonouchi ask me if I'm alright.

"_Into your memories and into your dreams, _"A voice whispered. Then darkness took over me.

I woke up and saw that I was…..floating in the sky? The sunlight shined in my eyes, but I was neither cold nor warm. I saw a figure just ahead of me, I half walked half flew over. The figure turned around to reveal light blue eyes.

"Mom?" I couldn't believe my eyes, "Mom!" I ran over to hug her.

"Kisara," She said, embracing me, "I would love to talk, my daughter, but we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Kisara, I brought you back here because of your memories," She said, her eyes brimming with tears, "When you were given a second chance at life, I took out a part of your memory. I thought it would help you in your next life, but I never would have thought…." She trailed off.

"Mom, so am I dead?" I asked.

"No, you're in the world of memories. Your new friends Yugi and the others came here too, but to the pharaoh's memories. These are yours, all of them, even the ones I took out were always lodged deep inside the crevices of your mind," She started to fade; "I have to go now."

"No! Mom!" I shouted.

"We'll meet again, my daughter," And with those parting words, she disappeared.

A door emerged in front of me. When I opened it, light shined out at me. I stepped through the door.

* * *

**So, how do you like my OCs? The next chapter is going to be part of Kisara's memories!**


	5. The World of Memories

The door brought me just outside my house in Ancient Egypt. My mind registered that it was hot outside, but I didn't feel any heat. I started to open the door, but I found that I just went right through it. Inside the house, my mother and father stood over a small bed.

"Isn't she just perfect?" My mother asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, our perfect Kisara," My father replied, just as happy as my mother.

I went over to my bed. There she-or rather, I-was, a perfect looking baby sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, the door opened and there were two men in official-looking uniforms. There expressions were stony and unfeeling. One was tall and willowy; the other was short and had a beard.

"We have come to inspect your baby," The tall one said, "We have heard that she is…..different."

Looking frightened, my mother and father watched as the man roughly picked the baby up from her bed. The baby opened her eyes to reveal a clear, crystal blue. She didn't cry, she just studied the man's face curiously. Then the man took off the blanket covering the baby's head and gasped at her white hair.

"This girl isn't like us at all!" The bearded man exclaimed, "She's a foreigner!"

"We will take this baby to the palace," The tall man declared, "She will become the servant of the royal family."

"No!" My mother shouted, "Don't take her!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do what the pharaoh says," The tall man said, unapologetic.

"No," My father said, "Take me, I'm good at building work. I'll work for the royal family if my daughter will be spared." His face was brave, ready to defend his child.

The government officials considered this, and agreed. "Only if you do good work," They said, "Consider yourself lucky that the palace has many building projects."

They led my father away as my mother burst into tears. The little baby lay clutched in her mother's arms, too young to understand the great personal sacrifice her father just made for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few months after I first met the boy in the procession of the royal family, it was my birthday. My mother made me a new dress and went to buy my favorite fruit: dates. I was waiting for her outside when I saw a boy come through the bushes.

"Oh, hello," He said, surprised to see me, "Hey! I know you! I saw you when I was on another one of those boring processions!" His dark blue eyes were kind.

"Oh yeah! I remember you!" I said happily, "Are you the pharaoh's son?"

"No, I'm his nephew," He answered, "My dad is his brother. My name is Seto"

"I'm Kisara," I smiled.

"You know, your hair is really different," He said, not in a mean way, but thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's white, like an old person," I said, laughing. We both laughed for a while, but then he turned and studied my face.

"You don't look old."

"Well, thanks."

"You look pretty," He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"Really?"

"Really."

My face flushed a pink color. No one but my mom had ever called me pretty. Everyone looked at me like I was too different to be pretty. My face was too pale; my complexion was too light compared to the tan faces of the people all around me. My eyes were a light, crystal-like blue, also too light compared to the dark eyes of everyone else. My hair was the same color as the white lotus that grew in the Nile. I never go a day without wishing for the same long, thick, raven black hair that the other girls had. I told Seto my wish to look like everyone else.

He studied me again, "I think you like perfect as you are," He took my hand, "To be honest, having all the same looking girls everywhere gets really dull."

"By the way," A thought had occurred to me, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"Yeah, I should. But it so boring there, so I decided to go outside," He put his pointer finger to his lips, "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, don't worry," I promised. Then turning his face toward me, he moved his finger from his lips and lightly kissed me on the cheek. I turned a bright red color, but I was about to kiss him too.

"SETO!" A man with black hair came and took Seto by the hand, "I've told you a number of times to not run away from the palace. There are many dangerous people here, Seto."

"I'm sorry, father," Seto looked down at the ground, "But I wanted to go outside for a little while."

"Well, you are getting back to the palace, right now!" Seto's father started dragging him back toward the palace. He didn't even notice me standing there.

Seto gave me an apologetic look and walked back to the palace. I smiled at him, and we knew that we would see each other again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a hospital bed. The smell of medicine was around me, and my friends were standing my bed, concerned.

"Thank god you're okay," Kansei sighed, "We were all worried." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked confused.

"Well, we were in the museum when you fainted," Honda said, "So we took you to the hospital after you didn't wake up for a while."

"Hey, aren't Shinkou and Hayari supposed to be at work?" I asked. Shinkou is an assistant director at Carnegie Hall and Hayari interns at a famous fashion house. That's what happens when your friends are super smart; they go off and get extremely good, high-paying jobs for being just fifteen, and have fun while they're at it!

"Yeah, but they can wait," Hayari said, "I told my boss that it was an emergency, so he let me go."

"Yeah, they can do without an assistant conductor for a day," Shinkou smiled.

"I need to go back to the museum," I said suddenly.

"Kisara," Anzu said, "You went in there and _fainted._ I don't think it would be good for you to go there again."

"But Anzu, I saw the memories of my past life there," I explained, "And I saw my mom," I said quietly, "She said that there were memories that she took out, but now she's going to give them back to me. I have to see those memories." Anzu was just about to argue when Yugi cut in.

"Look, if Kisara feels that she needs to go back to the Egyptian exhibit, than we should let her," He said calmly, "She wants her memories back." Anzu sighed and reluctantly agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I went to the museum again, waiting for the blackness to take over me. Instead, I felt like I was floating on some nonexistent cloud. Slowly, softly, I drifted away on the gentle air and the door, once again, appeared before me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So my friend told me that it seems like Hayari is based on me. She is not. I intended it at first, but I didn't like the idea of basing a character on me in my own story, so I tried to make her less like me. Review please!**


	6. Historical Truth

I was in Ancient Egypt again. I was lying by the Nile River. My head was on Priest Seto's chest. His face was buried in my hair. I could hear his heart beating steadily and I felt his warm breath in my hair. It was one of the few times that he could sneak out of the palace and see me. It had been weeks since he rescued me, almost dead in the streets. I looked at his handsome face and realized that he had changed since we first met so many years ago.

"We'll be found soon, you know," I said sitting up, not wanting Seto to be in trouble with the pharaoh.

"It's okay, the pharaoh will understand," He assured me. It was times like this when we were able to talk to each other. He had so many amazing stories to tell. Unlike me, I had none. We had both started at the same place: commoners without much. But he had become a priest with incredible power. I was still just a commoner; I didn't have any influence on the world. The only thing that made me different from the other commoners was that I had the love of a priest.

"I'm glad I was a commoner before I became a priest," He said abruptly, as if reading my mind.

"Why?" I asked, "You would have grown up comfortably if you were wealthy." Growing up in a poor family with only my mother was hard, but we always had each other. That is, until she left.

"I'm glad to know that I became a priest not because of my lineage, but because of my skill," He was proud of himself. I was proud of him. We had only seen each other once before he rescued me, but I felt close to him, like we've been friends our whole life. And in a way, we have been.

He sat up and put his arms around me. I felt safe and protected, like I would always be secure. I looked up at the huge, endless blue sky and prayed to the gods that it would stay like this forever.

* * *

I was walking looking for the Priest Seto when I found him, next to the Priest Akhenaden. I knew that Seto had wanted to be Akhenaden's heir, so I wondered why he looked so mad.

"Seto, kill that girl you found in the streets and take her ka," Akhenaden said, "She has a ka to surpass even the three gods! If you get that soul, you will become the pharaoh!"

_This is where he kills me._

"No! I will not!" He was shocked. By the horrified look in his eyes, I knew that he honestly would never mean harm to me. Akhenaden was livid.

_I don't remember this ever happening._

"Do you wish to disobey the wishes of your father?" He said, smiling, but not kindly.

"F-Father?" Seto asked, confused, but beginning to realize what was happening.

"Yes, Seto," Akhenaden answered, "I am your father Seto. And my lifelong desire has been to see you take your rightful place as pharaoh!"

Then he saw me standing there, behind the pillar. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't name.

"No, I will not do it," Seto said firmly, "I will not kill Kisara."

Akhenaden was enraged. "How could you abandon your chance at being pharaoh!" He screamed, "You don't want to fulfill the only wish of your father? We could rule together, create a better world!"

"What is there to benefit from a world of darkness?" Seto asked, "Since I met Kisara, I realized how much of the world was dark and dry. And the solution to make this darkness disappear is through this light called love." Tears sprang up to my eyes. He was giving up his chance to be pharaoh. He cared about me.

_He wouldn't kill me. He loved me, really and truly._

Screaming, Akhenaden fired a stream of dark energy at Seto. Seto, too surprised to move, stood there, bracing himself for the hit.

"NO!" I screamed and ran in front of Seto, just in time for the beam to hit me, and spare his life.

"Kisara!" Seto shouted. I crumpled to the ground, filled with pain. There was a throbbing in my head, and I could indistinctly feel Seto lift me up from the ground. I felt his warm tears land on my face, and with much effort, I smiled at him.

"I…..love you…Seto," And with those last words, I went limp and closed my eyes. The last bit of life taken was from me with the dark energy.

* * *

I was back at my house, in shock. Kaiba didn't kill me. My mother took that memory out. Kaiba loved me. I sat on my bed, my hair hanging in my eyes. On a sudden impulse, I ran out the door and into the streets.

I kept running down the city streets, dodging bikers and crossing streets when I wasn't supposed to. I was concentrating on getting there, whatever it took. I ignored the burning in my chest and the tiredness of my legs. I didn't stop running until I came to the building. On the building, in big lettering was the word "KaibaCorp". I went through the clear automatic doors and walked up to the secretary.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like to see Seto Kaiba," I said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, what's it to you?"

"Well, then. You can't see him." She said coldly.

"Tell them that Kisara wants to see him," I answered, wishing that I could glare at people as well as Hayari could or ignore people as well as Shinkou.

"I am sure that Mr. Kaiba doesn't-"

"Send her up," Kaiba's voice interrupted from the intercom. I smiled smugly at the secretary and took the elevator upstairs.

I walked to the door labeled "Seto Kaiba-President" and opened it.

"You know, it would be polite to knock," Kaiba said, "But anyways, why did you come?"

"I just wanted to say that…..I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry?" Genuine surprise filled his face.

"Yeah. I jumped to conclusions thinking that you killed me on purpose, when you really tried to save me," I sighed, "And I just…..sorry." I turned to walk away, but Kaiba rose from his chair and grabbed me arm.

"It's okay, I understand," He said softly.

Then, before I could process it all, my arms were around his neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist. We brought our faces together and he kissed me. A million emotions raced through me head at once, filling me with joy and hope. I could feel the thudding of his heart, just like in my memories of lying by the Nile. I was overjoyed, hoping that it would never end. But when it did, we held each other in silence because nothing needed to be said.

* * *

**Yay! Kisara and Kaiba kiss! I'm not great at writing romance and stuff, but I'm proud of myself for writing this because honestly, I always thought Kaiba and Kisara were meant for each other and this was how I imagined that they would love each other, if that makes sense. So, review!**


	7. Stars of Hope, Falling Down

It was an unusually warm weather for a winter day. The sun was actually shining for once, a perfect representation of my feelings that day. I was practically soaring through the air because what happened just yesterday. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Hayari answered the phone.

"Hey, Hayari. I need your help with something," I said.

"Can it wait?" She asked, annoyed, "It's kind of the first day of fashion week, and the clothing that I designed is going to be showing in two hours. And I still have to fit models and make last minute adjustments."

"Well, it's something about fashion….." I answered.

"What is it? I told you, never wear the clothes that Shinkou wears and you'll at least be decent," Hayari joked.

"Actually, I need advice for what to wear on a date," I said slowly.

"Who are you going on a date with?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"…..Seto Kaiba," I answered, waiting for her reaction.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO!" She screamed through the phone.

"Seto Kaiba?" I said again, holding the phone away from my ear so that she wouldn't break my eardrum again. Boy, she can scream loudly.

"Stay there! I'm coming right away!" She hung up the phone abruptly.

Twenty minutes later, as I was looking through my closet, Hayari stormed into my room and eyed my clothes.

"I hope you're not wearing that on a date with Kaiba," She said disapprovingly of my t-shirt and faded jeans. Then she promptly went to my closet and started flipping through it.

"You are not wearing that…..or that…..maybe, no…..absolutely not," She said, disgusted, "When is your date?"

"At six."

"So you call me here and one o' clock, why?"

"You always said that dates take long to prepare for."

"I meant like, two hours. Not five. Anyways, I'll come back after my designs go down the runway," Hayari smiled and walked out of my house.

* * *

"Hello?" Shinkou answered her phone when I called.

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked.

"If you consider sitting at my kitchen table stuffing my face with chocolate busy, then yes," She answered.

"Well, can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going on a date and Hayari just left."

"I don't really care about your _relationship issues _or whatever," Shinkou answered, typical of her.

"But I'm going on a date with Seto Kaiba," I said, smiling.

"Your going on a date with-I'm coming over right away!" She hung up.

Shinkou came five minutes later. She ran in, her face was completely red and she was panting.

"I can't believe you're going on a date with the founder of the duel disk!" Shinkou exclaimed after she started breathing normally again, "Not to mention, I really respect how he can use the words 'dweeb' and 'dead beat' in same sentences repeatedly without getting repetitive!"

"So what do you think I should wear?" I asked.

"Umm….I don't know," She said awkwardly, "That flowered skirt?"

* * *

Hayari came and after disgustedly looking at the outfit the Shinkou chose for me, made me go change into my jeans and t-shirt again.

"Okay, I took this from fashion week," She pulled a beautiful peach colored dress from her bag.

"That's so pretty!" I said happily, "I saw that in a magazine! It's not even in stores yet, and it costs like, two hundred dollars if you want to pre-order it!"

"I have to say, I don't like dresses. But that one isn't bad," Shinkou commented.

"Yeah, I helped design it, so my boss let me take it," Hayari shrugged, "Luckily, you're pretty much just as tall as most of the models. We'll still have to make some adjustments, though. Even though you're skinny, no one's going to be as thin as those models in fashion week."

After putting on the dress, which flowed to my knees and complimented my pale skin, I twirled around in the mirror.

"You're a genius, Hayari!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks. But now we have to make adjustments to the waist so you won't feel like you're wearing a corset for the whole night," Hayari made a face, "Believe me, those are annoying."

"You actually look pretty nice, Kisara," Shinkou remarked.

"Thanks, Shinkou," I smiled. If Shinkou and Hayari actually agree that I look good, then I must look _really _good. There was a knock on the door.

"And there's your boyfriend. We'll stay here until you come back, you have to tell us every detail of your date with that rich boy," Shinkou smiled, "Hey, tell him to get me a duel disk."

* * *

I was sitting in an open field with my head on Kaiba's shoulder. The stars were twinkling down at us, as if mirroring my thoughts. I felt calm and protected once again. But I'm telling you, I don't need anyone to protect me. I can fend well for myself, thank you very much. But still, it's nice to feel sheltered.

"So, Kisara," Kaiba laughed, "Tell me about your friends. Shinkou, Hayari, and Kansei, right? They seem….._unique_."

"Yeah," I laughed, "They're unique all right. Shinkou and Hayari are geniuses, they're taking twelfth grade classes in school, but they're fifteen just like me and Yugi, Anzu, Bakura, Jonouchi, and Honda. But that's about where the similarity between them ends. Shinkou loves music; she's an assistant director in Carnegie Hall. She plays four instruments and she's really good at all of them. But although she's smart and everything, she's extremely clumsy and gets confused easily."

"Four instruments?" Kaiba asked.

"French horn, guitar, trumpet, and piano," I replied, "But the real piano prodigy is Hayari. She's been playing piano since she was four years old. She played in Carnegie Hall last year. The funny thing was, Shinkou was the one directing that recital. But Hayari's real love is fashion. She interns for a famous fashion designer. The only thing that would hold her back is that she has bipolar disorder. She frequently switches between being happy, depressed, and in a violent rage. But she got that under control now."

"And Kansei is kind of the peacemaker," I continued, "She's the one that always gets Hayari and Shinkou to stop fighting. Well, she tries, anyways; it doesn't work most of the time. Anyways, they aren't even mad at each other when they fight, it's just their personalities. Kansei always seems confused and kind of stupid, but she's actually smart in her own way. She _really _good with dueling strategies and such. She's the one that got us all into Duel Monsters in the first place. Her favorite thing to do, this is really random, is to go to amusement parks."

"Really?" Kaiba's eyes widened, "That was my dream as a child."

"To go to amusement parks?"

"No, to build amusement parks for orphans."

"Why orphans?"

"See, my mother died shortly after the birth of my brother, Mokuba, and my father died when I was eight years old. We were sent to an orphanage, where our lives weren't made any easier. I dreamed to one day build amusement parks all around the world for orphans like us, so they could not worry about anything and just be happy."

"That's a wonderful dream," I breathed, "That's so nice!"

"Anyways, enough about my family, what about yours?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Well, my mom died giving birth to me. But everyone tells me that I'm the spitting image of her, except for the hair color, she had brown hair," I said, clutching my legs to my chest, "My dad's never around, he always goes on business trips. He's in Berlin right now."

"So it looks like we both had hard childhoods," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, it's almost like the gods planned for this to happen," I said. Kaiba suddenly lifted his head into the night air.

"I don't believe in the whole 'fate' thing," He declared confidently, "I am in charge of my own future! No one will decide my future for me, not even the gods!"

After laughing and talking some more, Kaiba walked me home. His fingers were intertwined with mine.

As we walked into my house, I felt a strangely eerie aura around it. The house was dark, with no lights on.

"That's weird, Shinkou and Hayari said they'd be here when I came back," I said, "And knowing them, they always do what they say they will."

"Maybe they had to go do something," Kaiba suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," I said as I flicked on the kitchen light. On the table was a piece of paper with writing on it. I went and picked it up.

_Dear Kisara,_

_I've taken your friends, Hayari, Shinkou, and Kansei. Conveniently, they were all in the same place when I went to get them. I took your friends Anzu, Yugi, Bakura, Jonouchi, and Honda too. They're going to be far from where you are by the time you get this message. I've come to take revenge for what you did to my father, and since you wouldn't cooperate with me last time, I decided that this was the best way to get you to come. Anyways, if you ever want to see your friends again, you'll come to the alley that your friends so rudely knocked me out in._

_xx-Ryan_

"What happened?" Kaiba asked, concerned. My face was as white as my hair.

"He took my friends, all of them," I said in horror.

* * *

**Ryan came back and he took her friends! What's going to happen now? I think I'll write this story during the week, then update it next Sunday because I'm not allowed to go on the computer on weekdays. Anyways, how old do you all think I am? Just out of curiosity (and out of the curiosity of one of my friends). If you actually know me, then don't answer this.**


	8. The Kidnapping

"I have to go find them," I said simply, my voice shaky.

"No, Kisara!" Kaiba said, "You can't go! You know that your friends aren't going to be there. You can't keep eight people in an alleyway without getting caught."

"But I have to go!" I said, hysterical now, "It's my fault that they're there in the first place! If I had just made up an excuse-" I started walking toward the door.

"Kisara!" Kaiba grabbed my arm, "Think about it. What would Shinkou or Hayari do in this situation if they had to deal with it?"

"They would think about it," I admitted. I sat down on a chair and put my hands on my head, "What am I going to do now?"

"Since you obviously don't have any ideas, this is what we'll do," Kaiba said, taking command, "Do you have anything of Hayari's or Shinkou's?

"Yeah, Hayari gave me this dress," I said, getting angry, "But what good is that going to do? So I'll have something to remember her by when some _freak _kills her?"

"No," Kaiba said, "We'll track them using this video camera I have."

"Video camera?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm the head of KaibaCorp," Kaiba answered, still calm, "I get tons of video cameras to bug my workers and such." He took out a small, round, black device, hardly bigger than a fly. He flung it into the air, and it started flying. It circled my dress a number of times and landed on the thin strap on my shoulder. After staying there for a few seconds, it flew out the door that Kaiba opened.

"Now we just insert this disk into your laptop," Kaiba explained, "And we should be able to see wherever the camera is." The disk opened a window on the laptop that looked like the camera was flying through the highways of Japan at top speeds. Blurs that faintly resembled cars and headlight passed by. Then the camera flew into the museum. It then went into a large room where Shinkou, Hayari, Kansei, Bakura, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi were tied down to the ground. Ryan was looking over them smugly and walking around the room.

"Now, I think that this will be the first of lots of revenge that I will get from people," Ryan was saying, "What do you think?"

"I think that I will crush you into a pulp if you don't let us out of here!" Jonouchi shouted angrily.

"Jonouchi, you're tied down to the ground. There is no way you're going to hit me," Ryan said, "But you girls, you might actually be useful."

"What are you talking about?" Shinkou shouted, "We aren't here for you to _use_!"

"Like it or not, yes you are," Ryan said, calm, "I will rule this world in the very near future. And one of you will be the queen. Maybe you," He walked over to Hayari and flinched at her death glare, "I like your eyes, you can scare people with your glare. How do you feel about ruling together, Hayari, is it?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to be the wife of an epic fail," Hayari said coolly, breaking her death glare for a second, then going back to it. Being one of Hayari's best friends, I've seen her give some pretty bad glares, but this was her worst one. She was practically shooting flames out of her eyes. Her usually sparkling violet eyes were now flashing with anger and disgust.

Ryan looked taken aback, then regained his composure and smiled again, "Well, we'll see about that," Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Shinkou looked straight at the camera that we sent.

"I know you guys are following us with that camera," Shinkou said, "Was it Kaiba's idea?"

"What? How does she know?" Kaiba asked, surprised.

"We figured it out a while ago," Hayari answered, "And we sent a camera to follow you too. But we can only hear your voices, we can't see you."

"When did you do this?" I inquired.

"You didn't think we were going to send our best friend on a date with Seto Kaiba without eavesdropping, did you?" Shinkou laughed, "And did you forget, Kisara? My dad designs cameras for a living." Ugh, he does, now I remember. And I should have known that my friends would send a camera with me.

"Okay, me and Kaiba will be there in a little while, you guys just stay and try not to injure yourselves," I said. Then Kaiba and I ran out the door and into the dark night.

* * *

Kaiba called for a car, and one of his drivers came. I sat in silence, my hands buried in my face. I can't believe he would do something like that. My sadness slowly turned into anger. I wanted to kill Ryan, I wanted to run a sword through him and see if he could take over the world then!

The car dropped us off a few blocks from the museum. Kaiba and I got out of the car and ran to the where my friends were being held captive. It suddenly started raining. I was running through the rain, with water hitting my face and splashing my feet with every step. I got to the doors and found that they were locked. I let out a string of curses.

"Nice language," Kaiba said, amused.

"Thanks," I answered, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I thought of what Kaiba told me to do in hard situations just a short while ago. What would Shinkou do? What would Hayari do?

Well, Shinkou would try to pick the lock. Fantastic plan, especially taking the fact that I have nothing to pick the lock with into consideration. Then I thought of Hayari.

"A hair pin!" I gasped.

"A hair pin?" Kaiba asked, confused.

"To pick the lock on the door!" I know that picking locks with a hair pin is the most cliché thing ever, but I remember Hayari showing me how to do it once. I took out the bobby pin that I put in my hair and picked the lock open.

"I got it!" Kaiba and I rushed into the museum. We ran down the halls into the Egyptian exhibit.

"Kisara!" Anzu exclaimed, "You're here!"

"Why are you with rich boy?" Jonouchi asked, looking at Kaiba with distaste.

"Hello, dog," Kaiba said, sounding disgusted.

"Hello, Kisara," A voice came from behind us, "Nice to see you could make it here." It was Ryan. I recognized his blond hair and gray sweatshirt. He had an arrogant look on his face.

"You imbecile!" Kaiba shouted angrily, "You'll never rule the world!"

"That's what you think," Ryan grinned smugly, "I have some magical backup behind me, I think you would know him, Kaiba."

"Who are you talking about?" Kaiba asked, still angry.

"Oh, no one," Ryan crossed his arms, "Just….your father in the past life. Akhenaden."

* * *

**Yes, Ryan's true intention is to rule the world. And just in case anyone wanted to know, I'm thirteen years old. I just turned thirteen in March. But just saying, Shinkou is based on my friend Phoenix and Kansei is based on my friend Aoi. Hayari is kind of based on a lot different people, that's why she's good at so many things. Please review!**


	9. For You

**So, there will be a duel in this chapter, but it will be cut short because I have to make this chapter short. Unfortunately, I still have a lot of chores to do…..so anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Akhenaden? It can't be," Kaiba said, looking as surprised as I had ever seen him. But with that surprise, there was a bit of disbelief.

"Kaiba, you really should know by now, anything is possible," Ryan drawled lazily, walking away from us, "Destiny is a powerful thing." He turned toward us.

"I've already said multiple times, I don't believe in destiny!" Kaiba shouted, "The only thing that controls my future is me! I'm going to make my own things happen!"

"If you believe so, Kaiba," Ryan replied indifferently. I was fuming inside, anger boiled up my body into my head. I grabbed a small, round disk-like thing from the table beside me and flung it at Ryan as hard as I could. It was inches from his face when he raised his hand and caught it neatly out of the air.

"Nice try, Kisara," Ryan smirked, "But remember, I have backup. Magic backup from Akhenaden."

"I don't care, just let my friends go!" I screamed, "What can they possibly have that you want?"

"Oh, they already served their purpose," Ryan said, "They brought you here."

"Enough of this, I challenge you to a duel, freak," Kaiba declared angrily, "If you win, you can do whatever you want. If I win, you let everyone go and speak no more nonsense about ruling the world."

"This should be interesting," Ryan raised his eyebrows, "I accept!"

* * *

Kaiba's life points were down to 2000 while Ryan's was 3000.

"I draw!" Kaiba said, "And I put another card face down and end my turn!"

"Ahh, Kaiba," Ryan smiled menacingly, "Your life points are almost gone. I attack your Koumori Dragon with my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, destroying them both. You might as well quit now, I play Hinotama, which takes away five hundred of your life points."

"Kaiba!" Yugi said suddenly, "Don't give up! One card can change the whole duel, you just can't surrender!"

"I wasn't going to, idiot," Kaiba scoffed and drew another card and smiled, "I play Kaiser Sea Horse and sacrifice it, using its special effect, which is to count as two sacrifices for a light monster. Then, I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then I attack you directly, lowering your life points to zero. _You lose_. Now let everyone go."

Ryan looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his bright green eyes had turned a darker green. He clenched his fists and glared at us. Then he smiled ominously.

"You didn't expect me to keep my promise, did you, Kaiba?" Ryan asked.

"What?"

"I'm not letting anyone go." Ryan smiled.

"You-You what?" I was stuttering in my anger.

"You heard me. I'm not letting anyone go. I don't actually _keep_ my promises." Then Ryan's face froze. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they weren't his usual green. They were red, blood red. And instead of a round pupil was an almond shape, like a cat's.

"Hello, Seto," Ryan said. But it wasn't his voice. This voice was older, more indifferent than Ryan's.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"You don't recognize me, I'm hurt," Ryan-or whoever-said, "I was your father, Akhenaden."

"W-What?" Anzu turned pale.

"Yes, and I'm here to dispose of that _girl _that kept you from being pharaoh when I asked you to!" Akhenaden, in Ryan's body, said.

"You're not hurting Kisara!" Kaiba shouted, and then he told me to untie everyone.

I nodded and untied Anzu, then Yugi and Jonouchi, then Honda and Bakura. When I got to Hayari and Shinkou, they smiled at me and stood up by themselves. Then they untied Kansei.

Akhenaden fired a stream of purple energy at me. But I dodged it and it went through the wall, leaving a hole about as big as two volleyballs. Even the concrete path below the wall had burn marks on it, leaving a small, dark circle in the path. Then he hurled the same round disk that I threw at him at Kansei. I pushed her away and told her to hold something to shield herself with.

"Kisara!" Kaiba shouted and pushed me out of the way of a purple energy beam that was fired at me while I was busy instructing Kansei. I fell backwards onto the ground, with Kaiba right next to me, "You saved my life, I saved yours."

"Very sweet, Kaiba," Akhenaden said, "But my energy beams can fire through two people, so if you try to save your dearest Kisara, you'll be killed, along with her. Allow me to demonstrate." He shot another purple beam at both of us. Kaiba tightened his arms around me and I put my head into his chest, getting ready to feel the extreme pain of the evil beam.

I stayed in that position for a few seconds, but no pain came to me. I heard a small exploding sound. I uncurled myself from Kaiba's chest and looked around for Ryan hesitantly. He was nowhere to be found. But I gasped at the sight that I did find.

"No!" I screamed

"I'm so sorry, Kisara," Bakura said sadly

The best friends that I ever had, Hayari and Shinkou, were lying on the ground. Hayari's blood was pouring out onto the tiled floors and staining her white shirt. Her long black hair was splayed out wildly around her head. She held a small mirror in her hands, its splintered fragments around her. Shinkou looked better, but not by much. She had cuts all over her face where blood was dripping down her chin. You could see the blood stains on her shirt.

"They died to save you and Kaiba," Anzu said, her voice breaking, and she put her arms around my shoulders as I broke down and started crying.

* * *

**Even though Hayari and Shinkou died, at least it was for Kaiba and Kisara to stay alive. Next chapter will be the last chapter, but I'm thinking about writing an alternate ending where everyone lives! I've wrote so many sad things where people die, now I just want to make everyone live.**


	10. Dark Winds of Destiny

"They died…..for me?" My voice shook. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears ran down my face as I sobbed violently.

"Hayari deflected the energy beam with her mirror, which killed Akhenaden, but the impact killed her. And some of them beam went through Shinkou's heart," Yugi said apologetically.

I looked at Shinkou and sure enough, there was a hole, barely noticeable, but it was there. It went right through her heart. Then I looked at the wall that Kaiba and I were leaning against. There was a small hole that barely missed me.

* * *

On the day of Hayari and Shinkou's funeral, I put on a black dress that I knew would make Hayari proud. It was sunny outside, the kind of day that you should be celebrating. The god of weather didn't notice that two people had their futures cut short.

Kaiba had offered to take me to the funeral, but I just wanted to be alone at the moment. So I walked down the streets in my black flats and thought of what my mother used to tell me. _Always listen to the world around you_. So I looked around me. I haven't noticed the sounds and smells of the city since I first came here. The traffic of the early morning sounded loudly in the streets and the smell of gasoline was everywhere.

I got to the church, and Kansei, Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura were already there. Kaiba pulled up to the church in his limo. They were all wearing despondent looks and walked towards me.

"We're really sad that Hayari and Shinkou died, Kisara," Yugi said.

"Yeah, we only knew them for a short while, and we were friends. They really were great people," Anzu said, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her black dress.

"It's okay, guys. You couldn't stop them from dying, I was the one that made them die," I whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Kisara! You can't blame yourself for this!" Kaiba said.

"Yes I can! And I should! If I weren't their friend, they wouldn't have-" Then Jonouchi cut me off.

"They wouldn't have had a great friend like you that they would have been willing to die for," He finished firmly.

The church bells rang and everyone filed inside. I saw Hayari's parents and her sister, who was only seven years old and shedding huge tears over the death of her older sister. I also saw Shinkou's parents and her two older sisters, both stony faced, but I knew that they were sad on the inside. There was a numbness inside me that I couldn't shake off. I didn't hear what the priest said, or their parents, or what anyone else said. They didn't know the whole truth to how Hayari and Shinkou died. Then it was time for me to say a few words. Her parents had asked me a few days ago to speak at their funeral, being their best friend. I walked up to the alter and took a deep breath.

"Hayari and Shinkou passed away just a couple weeks ago. Their lives ended prematurely. They were the biggest dreamers that I had ever met, and just when their futures seemed the brightest, their lights went out," I started.

"Hayari was so talented with fashion and art in general. Her drawings were amazing and she always knew how exactly to make things work out. At age fifteen, she was the becoming one of the best designers. She was always ready to take charge of things with her fashion sense at hand. But more than her fashion sense, she was a leader, someone you would go to with a question, a great friend, and an amazing person."

"Almost completely contrasting Hayari is Shinkou. She wasn't exactly a leader, but definitely wasn't a follower. She didn't give advice, but always listened. Shinkou was the best at all things music related. She played four instruments and never failed to impress anyone that listened to her play. She was the youngest director in Carnegie Hall and was one of the best there ever was. Her sarcastic comments always made people laugh, but she could be serious if the situation presented itself.

"What these two had in common was that they were both extremely smart. They both took AP Calculus in school. In ninth grade, they were already taking classes that were for eleventh or twelfth grade. They were both the best friends I could ever have, and I wish them happiness in the next life," Some people might have thought that I meant in heaven, but that wasn't what I meant.

I walked off the stage with tears and sat down. I couldn't believe that I would never again see Hayari's death glares, or her disapproving looks. Or be able to make fun of Shinkou for her short stature. I would never hear them arguing about trivial things and try to make them stop to no avail. When I went outside after the funeral was over, one bright orange and red feather blew into my hands. It looked like the feather of a phoenix. Then I found a smooth rock, violet and flashing, rolling toward me on the ground.

Kaiba came and kissed me, gently and softly, and held me while I sobbed into his shoulder.

Ten years later, I still think about them. I think about what my life would have been like if they lived. When I look down my two little twin girls and buy them clothes, I think about what Hayari would have said. When one of the girls takes an interest in the guitar or piano that we have in our house, I think of how Shinkou could have taught them how to play until they were old enough to go to lessons. And when I see them arguing over a toy or something unimportant and see my husband Kaiba try to calm them down without results, I think of them and Kansei.

My daughters are the greatest joy of my life, but I wish that all of my friends had been here to share my happiness. My two little twins daughters-Hayari and Shinkou.

* * *

I think that in a weird way, this is actually a happy ending. Well, my next chapter is an alternate ending. I'd like you all to tell me what you think of Hayari and Bakura ending up together (don't say anything, Phoenix) I guess they're just so different, so I liked the idea. Then tell me who you think should be paired with Shinkou and Kansei! And I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, but I don't know. Anyways, review!


	11. Alternate Ending: Bright Dreams

So this is the last chapter of I Am Kisara. I never thought I'd get as many reviews as I did, and I'm really happy! Well anyways, this is the alternate ending where Hayari and Shinkou don't die!

* * *

Hayari and Shinkou were lying on the ground. Their arms and legs were cut badly, but I saw their chests moving up and down rhythmically with each breath. Splintered fragments of a mirror were tossed around Hayari and there was a knife in Shinkou's hands.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, "Why are Hayari and Shinkou on the ground?"

"Hayari deflected the energy beam with her mirror, but the impact hurt her. The beam hit Akhenaden, and he was out of Ryan's body, but Ryan still came charging at you with that dagger," Anzu pointed at the blade in Shinkou's hands, her voice shaking, "But Shinkou somehow grabbed it from him and tried to stab him. But before she could, he just…disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared!" Kaiba shouted.

"Well like, poof, he was just...…gone," Bakura said, looking confused.

"Well, whatever, we have to get them to the hospital!" I said, picking up Hayari and dumping her into Honda's arms, then picking up Shinkou and practically throwing her into Jonouchi. Well, they wouldn't be very happy about getting put into their arms, but what they don't know won't hurt them. But seriously, they were light.

We rushed them to the hospital in Kaiba's limo. When we got there, the nurse looked up at us in surprise. I don't know if it was because ten people just came into the hospital, with only two of them injured, or if it was because there were two girls that were unconscious and had several cuts on their limbs.

"Oh! What can I do for you?" The nurse asked.

"Well, you see…..my friends are hurt," I said plainly.

"How did this happen?" She asked. Stupid nosy nurses.

"We were in the museum when a ghost of a person three thousand years ago attacked us," I said, knowing she wouldn't believe us.

"Well, then! Let's just get them to the emergency room, shall we?" The nurse said, clearly thinking we were delusional. Leading us to the room, I could have sworn she muttered something about getting us help.

We all visited Hayari and Shinkou the next day. When we came into the room, Hayari was somewhere and Shinkou was sitting on her bed eating cake.

"Hi guys," She said through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I said happily and rushed over to hug her.

"Hey, don't you see I'm busy _eating_?" She said, annoyed. Well, at least I knew that Shinkou was okay. She already started eating, that was a good sign. Then the doctor came into the room. He was in his twenties, obviously a young doctor. He had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hello. And who might you be? Strangers aren't really allowed into the patients' rooms," He asked, rather rudely.

"I am Kisara, Hayari and Shinkou's best friend. Who are you?" I asked, "Like you said, strangers aren't allowed here." The comment earned me a glare from the doctor.

"Well, Shinkou is doing well, she'll be out of here by tomorrow, and we expect Hayari to be okay too." The doctor said, "And just in case you couldn't tell, I'm the doctor, so I am allowed in here."

"Wait, but the sign said no animals allowed. So technically, you shouldn't be here," A familiar back-talking voice said. I turned to see a girl with her hand on her hip tossing her long black hair, "No offense or anything, but the hospital clothes suck."

"Hayari!" I hugged her and unlike Shinkou, she didn't complain about it, "I'm so happy your okay!"

"Yeah, me too. But I'd appreciate it if that doctor or whatever would listen to the rules," Hayari pointed to a sign with a silhouette of a dog and an "X" over it. On the sign clearly said "No pets allowed"

The doctor shot a glare at Hayari, which she reflected right away, but a far worse glare. He then turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"I hate that guy," Shinkou mumbled under her breath.

"He's a complete creeper," Hayari agreed, "Well, let's leave."

"Sure," Shinkou said.

"But doesn't the doctor have to agree to let you out?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to listen to him," Hayari said.

"When does she ever," Shinkou grumbled.

After everyone went home, Kaiba took me home in his limo. It was pouring outside and Kaiba got out of the car with me. He pulled me close to him and I looked at his dark blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my body against his. Then I put my arms around his neck and we kissed. I was surprised how such a small action could convey so much emotion. Just the simple act of touching someone's lips with yours meant so many things. Then we pulled away, our foreheads leaning against each other and our noses touching slightly. The rain plastered our hair to our heads and trickled down our faces. I knew that he was the one I loved, and will love forever.

* * *

_10 years later_

My twin daughters, Hayari and Shinkou are playing in our huge backyard and I have my son, Kai, perched on my knee. I see the little girls get grass stains all over their new dresses.

"Ari! You were the fairy last time! That's not fair! I don't want to be a mermaid, I wanna fly!" I heard Shinkou shout. Even though they were named after my two best friends, they still had nicknames. Shinkou is Inka, because she could never pronounce her name as a child, so she called herself Inka. It just stuck after some time. And Hayari became Ari because well, I don't even remember the reason.

"Inka, it's not my fault that you always choose more slowly!" Ari shouted back, "And besides, fairies can't go into the water, so it's fair!"

"But I want wings!"

"Ari! Inka! Don't get your dresses dirty!" I shouted. They were very expensive, being from the Megami fashion line, which is the most famous fashion brand in the world. It was named after its designer: Hayari Megami.

"Don't worry about them, Kisara. You can always wash them later. And if the stains don't come out, I can always get you another one," The fashion designer herself came through the French doors.

"Aunt Hayari!" The girls squealed and ran to hug her. Hayari had been with them for their whole lives. So naturally, they started calling her "aunt" as if she were biologically part of our family.

Hayari had married someone that was so completely different from her, it was unbelievable that they actually liked each other. Even their appearances contrasted. Where Hayari's hair was pitch black, her husband's hair was almost the same color as mine. And where Hayari's eyes flashed and is swimming with a combination of hundreds of emotions, her husband's stayed soft and calm. They balance each other out. He calms Hayari down and keeps her from drowning in her emotions, while she triggers his and always manages to make him smile when no one else can.

"Aunt Shinkou! Aunt Kansei!" Ari and Inka shouted and ran to embrace two more familiar figures. Shinkou had grown, but not by much. She was still short, which I never failed to tease her about, given the chance. And Kansei….well, she was still Kansei.

"Ari, I've talked to some people in Carnegie Hall, and they said that there's a place that we can reserve for your piano recital once you get older. And there are a lot of people I know that can get you into the music business." Shinkou told Ari, which made her jump for joy.

Like Shinkou had to ask anyone for permission to do anything in Carnegie Hall, she practically owned the place! She was extremely famous for being a great director that composed songs that were absolutely genius. She knew exactly what instrument should play at which part of the song, which resulted in a perfect harmony of tones that made every recital flawless.

Kansei had become a Duel Monsters card maker. She worked with KaibaCorp to continue inventing Duel Monsters. She had designed some breathtaking cards that were really amazing. She married a man that was the head of the design team for the Duel Monsters cards. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He accepted her for who she was, which is sort of hard for men these days.

And I didn't let the fact that I was married and had children to bring me down in my career. I work with Kaiba to grow his business even more. We have expanded all over the world. And our children always come with us to business trips where we go sightseeing and experience the culture of the different countries. Ari likes the glamour of France, while Inka likes the history of England. And Kai just likes going everywhere.

I couldn't imagine my friends not always being here, sharing the experiences of our lives together. I shudder to think what my life would have been like if Hayari and Shinkou hadn't survived when fending off Akhenaden. And the world wouldn't have been complete without the fashion sense of Hayari, the music of Shinkou, and the cards of Kansei.

Whatever happens in our lives, whatever problems we will face in the rest of our lives, we will go through it together. With my two little girls, my little boy, and my husband, I can get through anything.

Kaiba came into the kitchen where I was standing and embraced me. Then he kissed me lightly and I felt tingles shoot down my spine like it had when I first kissed him.

"I love you, Kisara," He whispered.

"It took three thousand years," I smiled.

"Better late than never," He said.

"Definitely."

* * *

**I've decided to write a sequel, but I'm going to make it about Kisara's twin daughters, Ari and Inka. I just don't know if I'll use the alternate ending or the real ending. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! I really appreciated all the feedback that I got, and I hope you'll continue reading my sequel! Now, please review!**


	12. Author's Note: Question!

Okay, so I'm in the process of typing the first chapter of the sequel right now, but I need some opinions. Should I just continue the story by adding chapters on to this story, or should I make a new story? I think just adding it on would be easier, but I don't know… Please help!


End file.
